


eyes closed

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Pedophilia, Rimming, Spanking, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Violent Sex, child grooming, fucking someone as replacement, hueningkai is eight, its sadder than i planned actually, kai calls soobin uncle but in a friendly way, soobin is 35, yeeaaahhhh, yeonjun and kai are related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: He wants it. He wants it, look.And because Kai was just the kind of boy who couldn’t help making noise, he began to whimper “Soobin-nie, S-oobin-” in a pitiful voice, choking on his own tears and snot. Maybe it was out of fear, but Soobin thinks he heard a halfhearted and squeaky “I love you,” too, as some mode of self-preservation, cutting through Soobin’s internal babbling of “Hyung, hyung, hyung.”“Don’t think you’re anything but a cheap replacement for half the man your father is.”-------------Soobin has had an unrequited crush on Yeonjun for years. His gaze shifts to Yeonjun's eight-year-old son, Hueningkai.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun (mentioned), Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	eyes closed

Soobin was just about the best friend Yeonjun could ever have. What Yeonjun didn’t know, though, was that Soobin had been in love with him for forever, ever since he first set his eyes on the class president in their junior year. Still, when Yeonjun began seriously dating some hot American chick he met studying abroad, then brought her _back_ to Korea and confessed with glittering eyes that he may ask for her hand in marriage, Soobin encouraged him wholeheartedly. And when Yeonjun asked him to be best man, Soobin fished out his finest suit from the back of his dusty closet. And now that Yeonjun had a child, Hueningkai, a coltish boy with full cheeks, bright eyes, and a boisterous laugh who needed a babysitter for the weekend, Soobin took one glance at his empty schedule and came to the rescue.

Maybe he should stop agreeing to things so often. 

Hueningkai was the loudest thing Soobin has ever been subjected to. Yeonjun’s son recently celebrated his eighth birthday and grew much more insufferable since the last time he and Soobin met. 

The older man was trying to take a nap on the couch downstairs, a magazine over his face. He had set an alarm for 4PM to cook dinner for the two of them. The third time his eyes shot open because Kai was screaming in delight over beating his video game or some other, he stomped upstairs, making his footsteps heavy and intimidating. He flung the door of the boy’s room open, ready to give him a good scolding. Instead, his mouth went dry at the sight. 

In his excitement while playing, Kai’s shorts had ridden up his legs, exposing his milky thighs and accentuating his perky butt as he rocked back and forth on his bed of stuffed pillows, his eyes trained on the large flatscreen that had no business belonging to an eight-year-old, his slim back to Soobin, having surely heard the older man but not caring, just jamming the buttons on his controller with his little red tongue poking out between his teeth in concentration.

Cheeky boy.

Soobin slowly snuck up behind Kai, wrapping one large arm around his tiny waist as the other yanked his controller out of his hand, the boy letting out a yelp of protest as Soobin threw it gently into a corner as he clambered onto the bed, the weight of his huge body making the mattress shift.

“Hueningie,” He said in a serious, deep voice into the soft pink shell of the boy’s ear once he had the younger in his lap.

“Yes Uncle Soobin?” The boy giggled, playing with the skin on his lips as he sat trapped in the older man’s embrace, a cheeky grin on his face. Yes, Kai knew he had been bad, and he didn’t even seem to care.

“What are you laughing and giggling for? You’ve ruined my nap three times now.” Soobin pinched the younger’s doughy cheek with an expression of faux rage. God he was such a cute kid. And he looked…

Well. The boy didn’t look exactly like his best friend of two decades. The face of the man dearest to Soobin had been mixed with some foreign blood, leading to baby Kai having natural brown curls, big hazel eyes, and a chiseled nose even at this tender age. Even so, Soobin could see hints of Yeonjun’s familiar mannerisms in his flesh and blood son, in everything from their gangly limbs to the way their laughs rang out in a carefree manner, to the cockiness in their shoulders that led to trouble and a ton of fun. It made Soobin’s neck feel hot and his head go fuzzy. 

He subtly squeezed the boy tighter in his hold. So tiny. So young. Soobin was no longer young. Sometimes he woke up and his neck would hurt for no reason, he needed at least one nap a day and three days ago he found a gray hair on his pillow. But Kai was so precious, so unsullied, and so easy to _just_ bend over and take. Would he feel like his father?

“I’m sorry so can I get back to playing?” Kai asked, looking totally bored as Soobin snapped back to reality.

"Do you… wanna play something else with uncle Soobin?" The older man asked with a nervous edge, the words flying out unbidden as he stroked absentmindedly at the soft, dry skin of Huening's elbow. _Oh my god. Oh my god. He feels like an angel._

"Not really, I want to play Mario Kart." Kai replied crassly, already peering over his shoulder at his controller, trying to wriggle out of Soobin’s grasp.

“But uncle is going to be with Hueningie all day and tomorrow too, can’t we do something together?” Soobin nearly whined. He wasn’t very good at this, completely sure that Huening would hear his heart thumping in his throat. Huening’s lips thinned. Daddy taught him to be nice to uncle Soobin, so he would.

“You can sit and watch me play, I guess.” He shifted over on his bed reluctantly to make space, his cute socked feet pushing him along the blankets. 

“But that’s no fun for me.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

"Make me player 2. If you beat me, I'll give up my nap and cook you something delicious. If I beat you," Soobin smiled sneakily. "Then you have to take off one piece of clothing." He glanced down. "Socks not included."

He was really going insane.

"Pervert." Huening said under his breath.

"What?" Soobin's heart rate picked up twofold, unsure of what he heard, afraid he’d been caught, actually. Where did Kai learn that word?

"How about you take off something when you lose, Soobin? Otherwise, what, you just get to snooze like an old man?" Soobin could _actually_ feel the degradation going to his cock and he shifted in his seat. "Plus Daddy would kill you if you let me near the fire."

_Well, “Daddy”'s punishment for him would be better than whatever this devil spawn has been dishing Soobin._

Soobin crossed his arms and gave an exaggerated sigh. “I guess it would be more fair if I had to take off something, or else you only have to beat me once to be rid of me. It’d simply be too easy for you.” 

Eyes growing sharp at the challenge, the younger boy puffed out his little chest proudly. “That’s right! I’m the best at Mario Kart. You can’t beat me, old man.”

“There you go again calling me an old man, I’m just 35 you know, same age as your dad.” Soobin huffed. "Do you call your own father old?” Oh yeah, Soobin was old. Old enough to know he shouldn’t have started a game of strip poker with his best friend’s son, old enough to go to prison for it. But he couldn’t help himself. Kai helped him set up the game and the two began playing, the younger beginning in a relaxed position, his boyish thighs spread open in a tantalizing way, but he soon began to learn forward in concentration.

Unfortunately for Kai, Soobin’s years of expertise in video gaming as a habitual shut-in was being put to use. With the same ease of a retired boxer blocking his pupil’s enthusiastic but unskilled jabs, the number in the corner of his split screen went from 7, to 2, then he overtook Huening Kai in the final stretch, took out the boy with a blue shell for good measure, and cruised to victory.

"One for me." Soobin said with nonchalance. He side-eyed Kai, whose pink lips had turned down in a frown, the boy struggling within himself. But Yeonjun taught him well, of course he did. Good boys kept their promises, and Soobin didn't even have to utter it before Kai was shyly edging up the hem of his cotton t-shirt, pulling it over his head with a slight blush on his cheeks and a held back whimper in his throat. Soobin's mouth watered at the sight of Huening's bare torso, his pink, round nipples bare for Soobin's eyes. Boys, of course, were used to showing their chests, for example when playing at the pool. Nothing too extraordinary. Kai shrugged, but his gaze no longer met Soobin's as easily.

"It was pretty darn close." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck with a small hand.

"Sure was. But hey, that just means more chances for me to beat you." Soobin jeered, intentionally riling up the prideful boy.

"You'll see!" Kai exclaimed. Ah, his competitiveness was just like his father. Yeonjun's fire for competition carried him far, landed him a position as CFO at his company while Soobin stayed in the back applauding his friend, just a run-of-the-mill office worker and not much more. It could just be that Soobin wasn't particularly interested in being the best, but the younger man knew that his inferiority complex was his comfort zone, and Soobin loved his comfort.

_"Soobinie, you should come to America with me~ Don't you want to do a little more? Be a little more?"_

_Soobin shakes his head, wrack with anxiety at even the thought. Yeonjun's outstretched hand stayed unanswered in the air a moment longer before lowering, the older man exhaling with a hint of disappointment._

_"That's okay. I hope you'll be happy."_

What could have been, if he stayed by his love's side? Would he have captured the older man's heart when they huddled together during dark nights in a foreign country, or would he have watched Yeonjun fall in love in real time with that woman, whose beauty in her prime was comparable to the classic paintings of Venus?

"Yes!" Kai shouted as he crossed the checkered line and his half of the screen flashed “Finish”, Soobin having spaced out and fallen behind in the last twenty seconds. _Shit_. Well, perhaps it could work in his favor.

Kai watched nervously, worrying at his thumb as Soobin exposed bare skin, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall on Kai’s bedsheets. His physique was not particularly built, but he was big and muscled and a grown man, and the curious boy kept darting glances at his father's friend, who seemed like another creature. Huening was at that budding age where children began to observe bodies more closely, saw the way skin stretched over muscle and the hard ridges of bones peeked out, suddenly aware of the physicality that comes with being alive.

 _Well?_ Soobin’s impassive gaze almost seemed to say. In actuality, the older man was embarrassed, trying to suck in the bit of belly he developed in his middle age, foolishly comparing himself to the leaner boy. Perhaps he was ugly, unfit. Next to the exuberance of youth, he certainly _felt_ antiquated. Dirty, even.

“Let’s go another round.” He blurted out, taking the controller in hand.

Kai shivered a little in those tight shorts and, to Soobin's delight, almost unconsciously sidled closer to the older man, sharing his body heat as they nearly pressed shoulder to shoulder, at least one pair of eyes trained on their split-screen, Soobin reveling in the peachy softness of the younger's skin.

Soobin didn't want to scare the boy into not playing, he liked to hear Kai's little noises so much, the way his breathing picked up when he tried to make a tricky jump through a shortcut, his whines when he was losing steam, fingers mashing the buttons furiously to catch up. So, he decided to let himself lose every other round, ever so slightly, and gave way a tad more as the round progressed. He took off his shorts without much trouble, secretly enjoying the way the younger would dart a glance at him, once putting his tongue between his pink lips, wetting them with nervousness.

Then Kai lost again once more, thrown off his game, then he was only in his underwear. A pair of white, cotton briefs because he decided he was too old for his cute patterned dinosaur ones, Yeonjun had complained over the phone to Soobin that Kai was becoming finicky with his fashion. How was his child growing so quickly? Much the same as your fashionista ways, Soobin had chortled back.

Wasn't it pathetic how much of Soobin's mind was dedicated to his unrequited love? Wasn't it pathetic that he felt Yeonjun in everything, his presence thrumming in Soobin's bones from the warm orange rims of sunrise to the final note of a song, to the glimmer in the eye of his tantalizing, prepubescent son?

Kai had stepped out of the shorts that hugged his butt so deliciously, wiggling his full-ish hips a little to take them off. There was a tiny bulge in the front of his undies, his flaccid prepubescent cocklet making a nearly imperceptible outline that only perverts would trace out.

Soobin looked away. Kai's cheeks had reddened and unlike before, the color did not dissipate quite so easily. The two were left in just their underwear. In Kai's room, alone.

"I'm too cold to play now," Kai complained, crossing his thin arms over his chest and pouting.

"Come sit in my lap then, I'll keep you warm." Soobin offered helpfully, applying gentle pressure to the boy as he shifted his hips into Soobin's lap hesitantly. Oh god, he was getting hard. By the time the round was done (neither finished in top three), Soobin had begun gently rutting into the boy in his lap, the thin fabric of their cotton shorts rubbing together and stimulating the wet head of his swollen cock in the crevice between the boy’s soft buttcheeks.

“Soobin, what are you doing?” Kai finally asked, much too late, looking up at the older man with wide, innocent eyes.

“Didn’t you say you were cold?” Soobin muttered, barely bothering to respond to the boy as he hardened his grip on Kai’s hips, thrusting his cock shamelessly on the moist skin of Huening’s back. “Let me warm you up.” He manhandled the boy and stretched out his slim body on the bed, pinning his shoulders and hips into the bed and enveloping the small body beneath him as the younger whined in fear. Far, far too late.  
He pulled down the boy’s pants and spread his cheeks open, putting his nose in the boy’s rosy hole, groaning at the scent as he began lapping at it with his tongue, teasing the ring of muscle that was tightened with fear. 

“Relax.” He growled forcefully, the vibrations going straight to Kai’s cocklet and eliciting a yelp from the boy as the older man’s tongue breached the tight, virginal entrance, tasting his sweet scent and pillowy walls, relishing the feeling as he already began to fantasize about burying his cock into the boy. Coming up for breath, Soobin pulled out his sizable cock, about eight inches, and stroked it furiously with one hand while the other spanked the eight-year-old’s ass, leaving a stinging red mark on the pale cheek, making the boy gasp in pain.

“That’s for being such a noisy bitch.”

He slapped the other cheek too, harder. He dug his nails into the flesh painfully, mind overcome with the haze of lust. His hands looked so big on the boy, engulfing the globe of his ass between his thumb and his pinky.

“U-uncle Soobin,” Kai sobbed in a broken voice, trying to use his upper body to crawl away from the taller man, who only dragged the boy backward with ease, lining up the blunt head of his erection with the boy’s hole, pushing in in one go and splitting the small body open on his member. Kai let out an ear-piercing shriek that was quickly muffled by Soobin, who clapped a large hand over the boy’s mouth, hissing in his ear: 

“If the words that come out of your mouth aren’t ‘Soobinie’ or ‘I love you’, Shut. It.” He grabbed a handful of Kai’s chestnut curls for leverage and began pistoning his hips into the boy, ripping him open with each thrust, the blood leaking out making the slip easier, smoother.

_He wants it. He wants it, look._

And because Kai was just the kind of boy who couldn’t help making noise, he began to whimper “Soobin-nie, S-oobin-” in a pitiful voice, choking on his own tears and snot. Maybe it was out of fear, but Soobin thinks he heard a halfhearted and squeaky “I love you,” too, as some mode of self-preservation, cutting through Soobin’s internal babbling of “Hyung, hyung, hyung.”

“Don’t think you’re anything but a cheap replacement for half the man your father is.” Soobin reached a hand down to grab Kai’s small cock in his hand, stroking it to hardness by fisting it roughly, Huening beginning to wriggle his hips and writhe about as the pain grew unbearable. Soobin clenched his eyes closed and a vision of Yeonjun’s smiling face flashed across his mind, the older man’s face not slowing down his thrusts but increasing the pace instead, Kai’s screams leaking out between his fingers as he grew harsher, pressing the boy into the bed as he pretended it was the father he was thrusting into. 

“-bin _please_ I-” and the boy actually had the gall to reach a hand back to grasp at Soobin’s arm, looking at the man over his shoulder with those doe eyes, sparkling with tears in them, pooling and spilling over.

“You think I could love you? Not even close.” Soobin felt something wet and wiped his nose roughly with one hand. Why was he crying?

With one last thrust, he came into the boy, pumping his belly full of cum as he reached around his stomach to feel the bulge he made, the distended skin there white and moist with… oh. Kai had peed himself from the shock.

Soobin pulled out with a groan from the boy he defiled, the apple of Yeonjun’s eye, wincing at the deluge of pinkish cum that gushed out of the boy’s gaping hole, Huening trembling slightly in his sheets, now deathly silent and white in the face, or at least what little Soobin could see of it, most of his visage hidden in the sheets with just the sides of his cheeks peeking out.

His cock deflating, Soobin looked uneasily at the boy, his ass still abused and red, bruises beginning to form on his hips where Soobin had gripped him. It was going to be okay, nothing that couldn’t be covered up. Plus Kai at least had no more need for his parents to bathe him. And Soobin could just threaten him with physical force if he tried to tattle. And. And. And.

He shamefully tucked his length back into his pants, redressing with slow-moving limbs. He didn’t dare touch Kai.

“Hueningie?” Soobin said softly and leaned towards the boy, trying to catch his expression. Kai turned away. Soobin noticed the plushies on his bed and grabbed a big fluffy bunny, nestling it in the crook of Kai’s limp arm.

“I’ll cook something nice. Do you want some bibimbap? Or mandu?” He offered helpfully.

Silence. Soobin pulled the blanket over the naked boy to keep him warm and put away the controllers of the long-forgotten game. He tiptoed out of the room and closed the door, leaning his head against it and exhaling shakily. He cried all through making dinner.

Soobin was just about the worst friend Yeonjun could ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> follow twitter @DanielChoiYJ for wips or just to talk!! *zing*
> 
> thank you for reading~ be safe and be well and i hope you're happy.
> 
> edit: if ur an sfw stopping by from txt reports, hi~ i hope you like it especially and come join moantwt :)


End file.
